2016–17 United States network television schedule
The 2016–17 network television schedule for the five major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2016 to August 2017. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2015–16 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 15, 2016, followed by Fox on May 16, ABC on May 17, CBS on May 18 and The CW on May 19, 2016. PBS is not included; member television stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules comprise syndicated reruns (with limited original programming on the former). The CW is not included on the weekends since it does not carry network programming. Legend Light blue indicates Local programming. * Gray indicates encore programming. * Light green indicates live sporting events. * Light purple indicates movies. * Red indicates series being burned off and other irregularly scheduled programs, including specials. * Light yellow indicates the current schedule. }} Schedule * New series are highlighted in bold. * All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific time (except for some live sports or events). Subtract one hour for Central and Mountain times. Sunday *'Note': Bob's Burgers premiered several episodes in the fall at 7:30 p.m. ET/PT during weeks where Fox had no late afternoon NFL games with national clearance. *'Note': The CBS lineup began at 7:30 p.m. Eastern on weeks when the NFL on CBS carried doubleheaders. Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday *'Note': On both CBS and NBC, Thursday Night Kickoff/''Football Night in...'' started at 7:30 p.m. ET out of primetime depending on the network carrying the game, pre-empting local programming. NBC's scheduling for the NFL's Kickoff Game and Thanksgiving night game was under the different Sunday Night Football package and game coverage filled the entirety of primetime. Friday Saturday *'Note:' NBC carried primetime coverage of Notre Dame college football and NASCAR some Saturday evenings through the fall, along with one January NFL Wild Card game, while CBS carried one primetime SEC college football game. *'Note:' NBC will carry primetime coverage of some NHL games starting in February (including a regular-season Stadium Series game and some games in the Stanley Cup playoffs). *'Note:' NBC's Pacific and Mountain Time Zone affiliates, beginning April 15, 2017, carried Saturday Night Live in real time with the rest of the United States, placing its airtime within the prime time period; a re-air was broadcast after the late local news in those time zones. The network's affiliates in Alaska, Hawaii and other Pacific islands carried the show on delay as usual. By network ABC Returning series: *''20/20'' *''The $100,000 Pyramid *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos *American Crime *The Bachelor'' *''Bachelor in Paradise *Black-ish'' *''The Catch'' *''Celebrity Family Feud'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''Dr. Ken'' *''Fresh Off the Boat'' *''The Goldbergs'' *''The Gong Show'' *''The Great American Baking Show'' *''The Great Christmas Light Fight'' *''Grey's Anatomy'' *''How to Get Away with Murder'' *''Last Man Standing *Match Game'' *''The Middle'' *''Modern Family'' *''NBA Saturday Primetime *Once Upon a Time *Quantico'' *''The Real O'Neals'' *''Saturday Night Football'' *''Scandal'' *''Secrets and Lies'' *''Shark Tank'' *''To Tell the Truth'' New series: *''American Housewife *Big Fan *Boy Band *Child Support *Conviction'' *''Designated Survivor *Downward Dog'' *''Imaginary Mary'' *''Notorious'' *''Somewhere Between *Speechless *Still Star-Crossed *Time After Time'' *''The Toy Box *When We Rise '''Not returning from 2015–16:' *''Agent Carter *Blood & Oil *Castle *The Family *Galavant *Mistresses *The Muppets *Nashville'' (moved to CMT) *''Of Kings and Prophets *Uncle Buck *Wicked City CBS '''Returning series:' *''2 Broke Girls *48 Hours'' *''60 Minutes'' *''ATF'' *''ATF: Miami'' *''ATF: New Orleans'' *''The Amazing Race'' *''The Big Bang Theory *Big Brother *Blue Bloods'' *''CGIS'' *''Code Black'' *''Criminal Minds *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders'' *''Elementary'' *''Hawaii Five-0'' *''Jamaica Five-0'' *''Life in Pieces *Madam Secretary'' *''Mom'' *''NCIS *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''NCIS: Ottawa'' *''The Odd Couple *''Overstrike *''Scorpion'' *''Survivor'' *''Thursday Night Football'' (split with NBC) *''Undercover Boss'' *''Zoo '''New series:' *''Bull *Doubt *The Good Fight *The Great Indoors'' *''Hunted *Kevin Can Wait'' *''Man with a Plan'' *''Pure Genius'' *''Ransom *Salvation *Star Trek: Discovery *Superior Donuts *Training Day'' Not returning from 2015–16: *''American Gothic *Angel from Hell *BrainDead'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *''CSI: Cyber *The Good Wife *Limitless *''Mike & Molly *Person of Interest *Rush Hour *Supergirl'' (moved to The CW) The CW Returning series: * The 100 * Arrow * Crazy Ex-Girlfriend * The Flash * iZombie * Jane the Virgin * Legends of Tomorrow * Masters of Illusion * The Originals * Penn & Teller: Fool Us * Reign * Supergirl (moved from CBS) * Supernatural * The Vampire Diaries * Whose Line Is It Anyway? New series: *''Frequency *Hooten & the Lady *No Tomorrow'' *''Riverdale'' Not returning from 2015–16: *''America's Next Top Model'' (moved to VH1) *''Beauty & the Beast *Containment Fox Returning series: *''American Grit *Bob's Burgers *Bones *Brooklyn Nine-Nine *Empire *Family Guy *Fox College Football'' *''Gotham *Hell's Kitchen *The Last Man on Earth'' *''Lucifer *MasterChef Junior'' *''New Girl *''Prison Break *Rosewood'' *''Scream Queens *So You Think You Can Dance *Sleepy Hollow *The Simpsons '''New series:' *''24: Legacy *APB *Beat Shazam'' *''The Exorcist'' *''The F Word *Kicking & Screaming'' *''Lethal Weapon'' *''Making History'' *''The Mick'' *''My Kitchen Rules'' *''Pitch'' *''Shots Fired *Son of Zorn *Star'' *''You the Jury'' Not returning from 2015–16: *''American Idol'' (moved to ABC) *''Bordertown *Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life *Coupled *Grandfathered'' *''The Grinder *''Houdini & Doyle *Minority Report'' *''Second Chance NBC Returning series: *''American Ninja Warrior *America's Got Talent *The Apprentice'' *''Better Late Than Never *The Blacklist *Blindspot *The Carmichael Show *Caught on Camera with Nick Cannon'' *''Chicago Fire *Chicago Med *Chicago P.D.'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''Football Night In America'' *''Grimm *Hollywood Game Night'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Little Big Shots *NBC Sunday Night Football'' *''The Night Shift *Shades of Blue *Spartan: Ultimate Team Challenge'' *''Superstore *Thursday Night Football'' (split with CBS) *''The Voice '''New series:' *''The Blacklist: Redemption *Chicago Justice *Emerald City *First Dates *The Good Place *Great News *Little Big Shots: Forever Young'' *''Marlon'' *''Midnight, Texas *Powerless *Taken *This Is Us *Timeless *Trial & Error'' *''The Wall *World of Dance'' Not returning from 2015–16: *''Aquarius *Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris *Crowded *Game of Silence *Heartbeat *Heroes Reborn *The Mysteries of Laura *The Player *Telenovela *Truth Be Told *Undateable'' *''You, Me and the Apocalypse Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups ABC *''American Housewife—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on November 4, 2016, an additional episode was ordered on December 13, 2016 totaling to 23 episodes. *Designated Survivor—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on September 29, 2016. *The Real O'Neals—Picked up for an additional three episodes on November 4, 2016, bringing the episode count up to 16. *Speechless—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on September 29, 2016, an additional episode was ordered on December 13, 2016, totaling to 23 episodes. CBS *Bull—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 17, 2016. *Code Black—Picked up for an additional three episodes on November 14, 2016, bringing the episode count up to 16. *The Great Indoors—Picked up for a 19-episode full season on November 14, 2016, three additional episodes were ordered on January 6, 2017 totaling to 22 episodes. *Kevin Can Wait—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 17, 2016, two additional episodes were ordered on January 6, 2017, bringing the episode count up to 24. *MacGyver—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 17, 2016. *Man with a Plan—Picked up for a 19-episode full season on November 14, 2016; three additional episodes were ordered on January 6, 2017 totaling to 22 episodes. The CW *Legends of Tomorrow—Picked up for an additional four episodes on November 9, 2016, bringing the episode count up to 17. Fox *Lethal Weapon—Picked up for an 18-episode full season on October 12, 2016. *Lucifer—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 31, 2016. *The Mick—Picked up for a 17-episode full season on January 11, 2017. NBC *Superstore—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on September 23, 2016. *This Is Us—Picked up for an 18-episode full season on September 27, 2016. *Timeless—Picked up for an 16-episode full season on November 1, 2016. Renewals ABC *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.—Renewed for a fifth season on May 11, 2017. *America's Funniest Home Videos—Renewed for a twenty-eighth season on May 12, 2017. *American Housewife—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2017. *The Bachelor—Renewed for a twenty-second season on May 11, 2017. *Black-ish—Renewed for a fourth season on May 10, 2017. *Dancing with the Stars—Renewed for a twenty-fifth season on May 11, 2017. *Designated Survivor—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2017. *Fresh Off the Boat—Renewed for a fourth season on May 12, 2017. *The Goldbergs—Renewed for a fifth and sixth season on May 11, 2017. *Grey's Anatomy—Renewed for a fourteenth season on February 10, 2017. *How to Get Away with Murder—Renewed for a fourth season on February 10, 2017. *The Middle—Renewed for a ninth season on January 25, 2017. *Modern Family—Renewed for a ninth and tenth season on May 10, 2017 *Once Upon a Time—Renewed for a seventh season on May 11, 2017. *Quantico—Renewed for a third season on May 15, 2017. *Scandal—Renewed for a seventh season on February 10, 2017. *Shark Tank—Renewed for a ninth season on May 11, 2017. *Speechless—Renewed for a second season on May 12, 2017. CBS *48 Hours—Renewed for a thirtieth season on March 23, 2017. *60 Minutes—Renewed for a fiftieth season on March 23, 2017. *The Amazing Race—Renewed for a thirtieth season on May 13, 2017. *The Big Bang Theory—Renewed for an eleventh and twelfth season on March 20, 2017. *Big Brother—Renewed for a twentieth season on August 10, 2016. *Blue Bloods—Renewed for an eighth season on March 23, 2017. *Bull—Renewed for a second season on March 23, 2017. *Code Black—Renewed for a third season on May 14, 2017. *Criminal Minds—Renewed for a thirteenth season on April 7, 2017. *Elementary—Renewed for a sixth season on May 13, 2017. *Hawaii Five-0—Renewed for an eighth season on March 23, 2017. *Kevin Can Wait—Renewed for a second season on March 23, 2017. *Life in Pieces—Renewed for a third season on March 23, 2017. *MacGyver—Renewed for a second season on March 23, 2017. *Madam Secretary—Renewed for a fourth season on March 23, 2017. *Man with a Plan—Renewed for a second season on March 23, 2017. *Mom—Renewed for a fifth season on March 23, 2017. *NCIS—Renewed for a fifteenth season on February 29, 2016. *NCIS: Los Angeles—Renewed for a ninth season on March 23, 2017. *NCIS: New Orleans—Renewed for a fourth season on March 23, 2017. *Scorpion—Renewed for a fourth season on March 23, 2017. *Superior Donuts—Renewed for a second season on March 23, 2017. *Survivor—Renewed for a thirty-fifth season on March 23, 2017. *Thursday Night Football—Renewed for a fourth season with CBS and second season with NBC, as part of a new split contract on February 1, 2016. *Undercover Boss—Renewed for a ninth season on May 17, 2017. The CW * ''The 100—Renewed for a fifth season on March 10, 2017. * Arrow—Renewed for a sixth season on January 8, 2017. * Crazy Ex-Girlfriend—Renewed for a third season on January 8, 2017. * iZombie—Renewed for a fourth season on May 10, 2017. * The Flash—Renewed for a fourth season on January 8, 2017. * Jane the Virgin—Renewed for a fourth season on January 8, 2017. * Legends of Tomorrow—Renewed for a third season on January 8, 2017. * The Originals—Renewed for a fifth season on May 10, 2017. * Riverdale—Renewed for a second season on March 7, 2017. * Supergirl—Renewed for a third season on January 8, 2017. * Supernatural—Renewed for a thirteenth season on January 8, 2017. Fox *''Bob's Burgers—Renewed for an eighth season on October 7, 2015. *Brooklyn Nine-Nine—Renewed for a fifth season on May 12, 2017. *Empire—Renewed for a fourth season on January 11, 2017. *The Exorcist—Renewed for a second season on May 12, 2017. *Family Guy—Renewed for a sixteenth season on May 15, 2017. *Gotham—Renewed for a fourth season on May 10, 2017. *Hell's Kitchen—Renewed for a seventeenth and eighteenth season on September 9, 2016. *The Last Man on Earth—Renewed for a fourth season on May 10, 2017. *Lethal Weapon—Renewed for a second season on February 22, 2017. *Lucifer—Renewed for a third season on February 13, 2017. *The Mick—Renewed for a second season on February 21, 2017. *New Girl—Renewed for a seventh and final season on May 14, 2017. *The Simpsons—Renewed for a twenty-ninth and thirtieth season on November 4, 2016. *Star—Renewed for a second season on February 22, 2017. NBC *The Blacklist—Renewed for a fifth season on May 11, 2017. *Blindspot—Renewed for a third season on May 10, 2017. *Chicago Fire—Renewed for a sixth season on May 10, 2017. *Chicago Med—Renewed for a third season on May 10, 2017. *Chicago P.D.—Renewed for a fifth season on May 10, 2017. *Football Night In America—Renewed for a twelfth season on December 14, 2011. *The Good Place— Renewed for a second season on January 30, 2017. *Great News—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2017. *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit—Renewed for a nineteenth season on May 12, 2017. *Little Big Shots—Renewed for a third season on May 14, 2017. *NBC Sunday Night Football—Renewed for a twelfth season on December 14, 2011. *Shades of Blue—Renewed for a third season on March 17, 2017. *Superstore—Renewed for a third season on February 14, 2017. *Taken—Renewed for a second season on May 9, 2017. *This Is Us—Renewed for a second and third season on January 18, 2017. *Thursday Night Football—Renewed for a fourth season with CBS and second season with NBC, as part of a new split contract on February 1, 2016. *Timeless —Renewed as a ten-episode spring/summer series on May 13, 2017, three days after initially being canceled. *Trial & Error—Renewed for a second season on May 20, 2017. *The Voice—Renewed for a thirteenth season on October 18, 2016. *The Wall—Renewed for a second and third season on May 14, 2017. Cancellations/series endings ABC *American Crime—Canceled on May 11, 2017 after three seasons. *The Catch—Canceled on May 11, 2017 after two seasons. *Conviction—Canceled on May 11, 2017. *Dr. Ken—Canceled on May 11, 2017 after two seasons. *Imaginary Mary—Canceled on May 11, 2017. *Last Man Standing—Canceled on May 10, 2017 after six seasons. *Notorious—Canceled on May 11, 2017. *The Real O'Neals—Canceled on May 11, 2017 after two seasons. *Secrets and Lies—Canceled on May 11, 2017 after two seasons. *Time After Time—Canceled on March 29, 2017 after five low rated episodes. CBS *2 Broke Girls—Canceled on May 12, 2017 after six seasons. *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders—Canceled on May 14, 2017 after two seasons. *Doubt—Canceled on February 24, 2017 after two low rated episodes. This was the first cancellation of the season. *The Great Indoors—Canceled on May 13, 2017. *The Odd Couple—Canceled on May 15, 2017 after three seasons. *Pure Genius—Canceled on May 16, 2017. *Ransom—Canceled on May 17, 2017. *Training Day—Canceled on May 17, 2017. The CW *Frequency—Canceled on May 8, 2017. *No Tomorrow—Canceled on May 8, 2017. *Reign—It was announced on December 7, 2016 that season four would be the final season. The series concluded on June 16, 2017. *The Vampire Diaries—It was announced on July 23, 2016 that season eight would be the final season. The series concluded on March 10, 2017. Fox *APB—Canceled on May 11, 2017. *Bones—It was announced on February 25, 2016 that season twelve would be the final season. The series concluded on March 28, 2017. *''Making History—Canceled on May 11, 2017. *Pitch—Canceled on May 1, 2017. *''Rosewood—Canceled on May 9, 2017 after two seasons. *Scream Queens—Canceled on May 15, 2017 after two seasons. *Sleepy Hollow—Canceled on May 9, 2017 after four seasons. *Son of Zorn—Canceled on May 11, 2017. *You the Jury—Canceled on May 1, 2017 after two episodes. NBC *The Blacklist: Redemption—Canceled on May 12, 2017. *Chicago Justice—Canceled on May 22, 2017. *Emerald City—Canceled on May 4, 2017. *Grimm—It was announced on August 29, 2016 that season six would be the final season. The series concluded on March 31, 2017. *Powerless''—Canceled on May 11, 2017. See also *2016–17 Canadian network television schedule References Category:United States primetime network television schedules